


Showers and Suspenders

by StormWildcat



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future Fish, Fireman Makoto, Flirting, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, One Shot, Sexy Makoto, Sousuke really likes suspenders, officer sousuke
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-03
Updated: 2016-03-03
Packaged: 2018-05-24 10:43:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,494
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6151030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StormWildcat/pseuds/StormWildcat
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>All Sousuke wanted was a quiet dinner at home and a movie on the couch. Makoto has a different idea. </p><p>Just a cute little SouMako that popped into my head. Love thinking about Officer Yamazaki and Fireman Tachibana. Aww yeah.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Showers and Suspenders

Shift finally over, Officer Yamazaki started on his trek home. With his patrol car in the shop for routine checks, he was forced to hit the pavement. Luckily for him it wasn’t terribly far from work to the fire station where his ride home should just be finishing up his own large round of hours. It was rare that he and Makoto got out of work at the same time and he was glad their out times matched up this time around or he’d be forced to ask Rin for a ride home. And asking him of any sort of favor usually came to bite him in the ass down the line. Sousuke preferred to not be in debt to his beat partner when he could help it. Last time he had to buy him breakfast. Sounds innocent enough, but for Rin the first meal of the day could consist of enough food to feed two. A voracious appetite was hidden in that lean muscle-wrapped frame.

The large rolling doors of the fire station were open to let the spring breeze waft through and break up the musty, forced air that had built up over the winter months. Immediately he was greeted by a handful of firefighters that worked alongside his other half. Sou answered them with a soft smile and a wave of his hand. Normally he’d stick around and shoot the breeze for a while but he was anxious to get home. It had been a long day and all he wanted was to have dinner at a sane time and curl up on the couch with Mako to watch a movie. Or make out. Whichever. “Where’s Makoto?”

“Tachibana’s in the back getting changed,” one of the men answered, a volunteer by the name of Hayato. “Should be out in a few minutes. We just got back from a call.”

“Anything major?” It was an important tidbit that he needed. The answer would decide whether he was in for a movie night without tongue.

“Nah. Some kid threw his cigarette butt in the trash can of the high school bathroom. You believe that?”

Sousuke quietly heaved a sigh of relief, “Unfortunately yes.”

“Well you want to go collect him, he’s in the locker room. You know where to go.”

“Thanks, man,” Sousuke waved again before slipping into the hall that led to the inner portion of the station. After a few steps down the hallway, the officer came across the entrance to the locker room. Pushing the door open, he stepped inside, voice reaching out over the tiled floor and wall, “Mako? You here?”

“Yeah, Sou! I’m here! Still getting changed….sorry!” The cheerful tone of his boyfriend was unmistakable. There was a break in some of his response that matched well with the rustling of clothes. No doubt from him changing. Not one to miss the opportunity to see his man in various state of undress, Sousuke strolled along the rows of metal lockers until he spotted the brunette he was searching for. And he was not disappointed. Lightly tanned skin greeted his tired teal eyes, the only portion of his upper half that was covered were thin strips of skin hidden by the suspenders keeping the heavy firefighting pants on. As oversized as the bottoms looked, the lack of top more than made up for it. Nothing like a fit man in a pair of suspenders. The dark-haired officer’s tongue skirted along his lips in a subconscious display of hunger and desire. Didn’t matter how exhausted he was from work, seeing Makoto the way he was then was enough to give him a jolt of energy. And a pang of need.

“Don’t apologize,” his words came out in a growl. He hadn’t quite meant them to, but that’s how it happened. The firefighter shot Sou a look that told him to try to behave himself. It was a silent instruction that he detested but there wasn’t much he could do about it. They were still at Mako’s job. No use getting too worked up. But that didn’t mean he couldn’t at least tease him. Booted footsteps echoed off the tile as Sousuke approached. “What? Can you blame me? You look hot like that,” he grinned like a wolf as he halted only a foot or two from his boyfriend. Greedy fingers reached out and pulled at one of the heavy-duty suspenders, urging Mako to close the gap between them. He chuckled quietly as he allowed himself to by somewhat manhandled, stumbling towards Sou and receiving a teasing kiss in return for his cooperation.

“You’re the worst,” Makoto joked as he broke away and went about his business again, slipping the suspenders from his shoulders. The weight of the pants was enough to bring them most of the way down his legs via gravity. Physics left Makoto in a pile of fabric around his calves and boxer briefs.

Sousuke couldn’t help but whistle. “Looks like I really did have perfect timing.”

“You see me change every day! How is this special?”

“Because you started in suspenders first.”

“I repeat: you’re the worst,” Makoto reiterated, a blush painting his cheeks. He stepped from the cloth at his ankles and started to pull on his street clothes. “So what’s the plan for tonight, love?”

“I’m thinking dinner and a movie at home?”

“Dinner…out?” Makoto looked hopeful. The look spelled Sousuke’s doom.

“Alright, alright. Dinner out,” he agreed with a smile. He had hoped for a quiet night in with the light of his life but it couldn’t be helped. They had been home bodies any other time their schedules happened to align and it was a matter of time before Makoto got antsy.

“Yay! We haven’t gone out in so long!” Makoto rejoiced as he pulled his head through the collar of his long-sleeve t-shirt. The squeeze though the cotton opening mussed his already lightly tossed hair. “I just need to shower really quick and pick a different outfit before we go.”

“Sounds like a plan, babe,” Sousuke conceded. He waited until Makoto had slipped on his second sneaker before coming up behind him and running his hands along the fireman’s sides. He could feel Mako shiver under his touch. “You know…I have to take a shower too. Maybe we can save some time and water if we take it together?” A wicked smile was easily detectable in his velvet-covered words.

Even though it was embarrassing that his other half was letting his more seductive side out while they were at the station, he didn’t have the self-discipline to push him away. Or fight the coy smile and blush altering his features. “Sousuke~” Makoto stretched the name out in a near whine. “You know as well as I do that that’s not even close to true.”

Busted. Minutes and dollars would just fly out the window if the couple decided to share shower space. And they would only spend a small fraction of that time actually cleaning themselves. The rest of the time…well…it didn’t take a genius to figure out how they would actually end up spending the time. Sousuke groaned in feigned disappointment, though a piece of him was legitimately upset that his suggestion was shot down. “Alright, alright,” he pressed a kiss to the back of Makoto’s slowly reddening neck. “Then let’s get going.”

After turning around, the brunette beamed at his boyfriend. While he gathered his belongings and loaded them into his duffel bag, the pair discussed possibilities for dinner. It didn’t take long for them to agree on a steakhouse on the other side of town. Service was always friendly and the food was fantastic so it was a no-brainer for such a rare night. Plus Sousuke was looking for something to sink his teeth into and if it wasn’t his sexy Mako, then a steak was a decent alternative. On their way out of the locker room, Makoto paused a few steps from the doorway.

“You alright, Mako?” Sousuke asked, brows knitted in concern. He watched as the man next to him checked his watch and made a small noise of realization. “Babe?”

“It’s earlier than I thought it was!” he explained, long legs moving again towards the door.

One dark eyebrow arched over a teal eye, “Yeah? And?”

Peeking over his shoulder, Makoto seemed to mull over his response for a tick of the clock, his bottom lip pinned under his teeth before he continued. “Well, it’d be a shame to let that extra time to go to waste, right? And we _do_ both need to shower…”

Before Sousuke could formulate a response, Makoto shot him a wink and bounced over to the door, hurrying out into the hallway. A light chuckle slipped through the quickly closing door. Awestruck Sousuke stood frozen for a moment. When he finally thawed, a growl rumbled in his throat.

“Oh you are _so_ in for it, Makoto.”

 


End file.
